


Prison Breakers (5SOS)

by Geeky_Ren



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakout, Crimes, Other, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Ren/pseuds/Geeky_Ren
Summary: Four boys, all with another story get sentenced to prison.They meet each other and quickly become friends.A plan is made on how to break out of the prison and get away together.Will they manage to break out and hide away from the cops or will everything come crashing down on them when they get caught again.





	1. a hit and run

**Author's Note:**

> here is the first chapter
> 
> enjoy and let me know what you think
> 
> -Rose

Michael's P.O.V

It was 4:30 am in the morning when I left the pub I was at with my friends,

I can’t remember exactly how I got to my car or where I had been prior but right now I was on the road home. At least I think I am, I can’t really remember where I live. I heard my cellphone go off indicating I had a new message. Taking a look wouldn’t hurt right?

Heey, Michael,

I just wanted to ask if you could pick up Lillian from school tomorrow.

I would have done it myself but I have to go to the doctor with Jamy.

You are the only one I trust to bring her home and she loves you, she always gushes about how good of a babysitter you are.

I will see you tomorrow.

Isabelle.

I threw the phone back onto the passenger’s seat and looked op.

Suddenly I seemed to hit something hard. I hit the brakes and got out of the car.

I wondered what I could have hit although I though it probably must have been a deer or some animal since this road is always deserted. But when I got closer I saw it was a young woman. I couldn’t think straight with all the alcohol running through my system. I grabbed her bag searching for something I could use. After a while I found a wallet.

Opening it I found her I.D and around 500 pounds cash.

Harriet Stone

17 years old

Liverpool

I wondered briefly what the girl was doing all the way out here in Australia but then I saw some car lights in the distance. I grabbed the money and ran back to my car. Driving of never looking back.

*the next morning*

I was awoken by a loud knocking on my front door. I groaned in pain from the headache I had from last night’s drinking. I couldn’t remember anything from last night or how I got home. I got of the couch I apparently fell asleep on and walked to the door. Opening the door I was stood face to face with three police officers. Mister Clifford? One of the officers asked. Yeah that’s me why? You are arrested on suspicion of murder.

And that was it I was taken away.

And that’s how I got where I was now in prison…..


	2. The accidental kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chaper two,
> 
> enjoy
> 
> -Rose

Luke's P.O.V

It was late when I came back home from visiting my mother’s grave. She died 2 years ago, she had been poor for a long time so for her this was better but that didn’t mean I didn’t really miss her. Of course I still had my little sister Miley and my father. My father though wasn’t really that great. I used to have a great bond with him but after my mother died he started drinking, every night he would get home drunk and yell at me and my sister. Right now as I was standing in front of the door I had a sense something was wrong. This time it wasn’t my dad who I heard yelling, it was my little sister screaming. I quickly opened the door and rushed to the living room where I heard the screaming, what I saw there was something I would have never thought I would see in my life.

My father was holding my sister down on the ground, she was screaming and crying. On a closer inspection I saw she was bleeding from her arm and head. He lifted his fist and everything became a blur. I grabbed the closest object I could find and hit my father hard, he fell on the ground unmoving. I looked at my sister, her eyes were full of fear. I took a step closer but she crawled away, screaming to me to get away from her. That’s when I realized what I had done.

I looked at my father who was still laying unmoving on the floor, police sirens could be heard from a distance but I didn’t care.

All I could see was my father laying there and the fear in my sisters eyes.

Not much later I was suddenly thrown to the floor, my arms roughly being pulled back and cuffed. And that was it I was going to prison

I killed my father……


	3. The car theft

Ashton's P.O.V

‘Fuck you little shit can’t you do anything right!’ Frankie yelled at someone through the phone. You never knew who he was talking to and you never asked. Frankie wasn’t the person you could just go to and have a nice conversation, Frankie was the boss of us all and no one dared to go near him unless he asked you to. Right now I was driving the car we just stole to the assigned destination. When we were like ten minutes away red and blue lights lit up behind us. ‘Shit the cops hit the pedal!’ Frankie yelled. Full speed I maneuvered between other cars trying to get rid of the cops. Ignoring every red light we seemed to have lost them but suddenly right ahead of us four cop cars appeared and a helicopter was circling above us. ‘Fuck okay stop in that alley over there!’ Frankie yelled at me. As soon as the car came to a stop Frankie got out and ran away. I wasn’t fast enough and soon the cops got me face first on the ground, after searching the car they took me to the police station. I heard them talk about what they found in the car. At first I wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying but then I heard them talking about how they found a gun and a lot of drugs in the car.

This wasn’t going to be good at all…

They had been questioning me for hours on end. If there was one thing I had learnt in my time on the streets it was to never betray your gang and so I didn’t.

This turned out to be the worst mistake of my life.

I got sentenced for fifteen years for armored theft and drug possession.


	4. The Shooting

Calum's P.O.V

It was late at night when I walked home from the cinema with my sister, in the distance I saw some shadows. Not thinking much of it we continued walking down the street.

‘What did you think about may’s death in the movie Cal?’ my sister asked me. ‘I don’t know I think it looked a bit fake don’t you think? I mean the way she got shot but there wasn’t any blood or wound?’ I replied back. A loud shot was heard in the distance, thinking it was firework of some sort since it was almost new year we continued walking down the street

‘Yeah….’ She answered trailing of as she stared at a place in front of us. I followed her gaze to see a man laying on the ground, blood surrounding him.

The shadows I saw earlier started running away.

That’s when I knew it wasn’t firework, it was a gunshot.

I heard police sirens as I knelt down next to the man. I tried to see if he was still breathing but the man remained still.

In a split second I was thrown to the ground guns pointing at me.

‘ stay on the ground hands where we can see them!’ a police officer yelled at me. ‘You don’t understand he didn’t do it he tried to help, please you have to believe me!’ my sister yelled at the cops but they didn’t listen. I had his blood on my hands and I was next to him. My hands were forced behind my back, the cold metal of the handcuffs digging in my wrists.

I got taken away watching as my sister stood there helpless, alone on the streets.

I thought they would let me go as soon as they searched me and knew I wasn't guilty, I had no traces of gunpowder on my hands or any motive to have done such a terrible thing.

But this didn’t happen, they told me a witness had reported the shooting saying I did it and that was it I was sentenced for life.

That’s how I ended up where I was now…. In prison.


	5. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next part
> 
> enjoy and comment what you think, i will answer everyone back.
> 
> music i listened to while writing this part is:
> 
> no diggety VS thrift shop- ed sheeran and pasenger(kygo remix)
> 
> criminal- britney spears
> 
> gotta get out- 5SOS

Michael's P.O.V

12-18-1999

I had always imagined life in prison would be hard, but in no way was I prepared for what would really happen on my first day in prison….

I woke up to a guard banging on the bars of my cell. ‘Get your lazy asses up, breakfasts in ten!’ His voice echoed through the long hallway. Groaning was heard as other inmates slowly got up to go to the cafeteria area. Having no idea where to go I followed the rest of the inmates to the supposed cafeteria, which was really just a big room with crappy tables and a counter with some food.

After breakfast we all had to do some work, I was designated to work outside with a group of 6 others.

Raking the leaves putting them in the wheelbarrow to bring to the compost heap and back again to repeat the routine was boring but hard work. The other guys didn’t do much but the guard didn’t really seem to pay attention to any of us.

After about an hour of hard work the guard went away for an incident in the women section which needed assistance, that’s when it all happened.

In the blink of an eye I was laying on the ground pain shooting through my head. I blinked and looked up only to see six guys surrounding me. I didn’t stand a chance when they all started to hit me. I managed to stand up but that didn’t last long, one of the guys pounced on me making me hit the ground with a loud bang.

A sharp pain shot through my stomach and then everything went black. 

I woke up, blinded by bright white light, but what happened and why was my stomach hurting so much……


	6. Back Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here is another update.
> 
> please leave a comment of what you think i will read and answer all of them.
> 
> also vote for the story if you liked it, it would mean a lot to me.
> 
> now this was kinda long so enjoy :)

Luke's P.O.V

12-20-1999

I looked at the sky and my surroundings outside of this prison one last time, it would be a very long time before I would see this again. After killing my father I got sentenced for 25 years in prison and psychological help.

‘Alright you two sleep in here, get settled and then report for your day tasks’ the guard said snapping me out of my thoughts, we were already inside and in front of a small room with two beds. The guard pointed to me and a blond haired boy.

Getting into the room I ignored the boy, putting my stuff on the bed before I sat down. I was just about to put in my earphones when the boy spoke up. 

‘So since we are going to be sharing this room for quite some time I think, how about we get to know each other a bit better?’ I looked up at him and thought about how I really was going to share my information with a prisoner, but then again I was one too. ‘Alright then I guess that’s alright….’ The boy smiled at me as he began to tell me how he got here.

‘Well my name is Niall and I guess I will tell you how I got here, it al started when I transferred schools. I wanted to fit in and so I made some stupid decisions. I joined this popular group called the blood brothers, I should have known that with a name like that not many good thing were going to happen. It started off with them making me steal small things like food or cigarettes but after a while they made me do more violent stuff. When I told them I didn’t want to do it they threatened to kill my family if I didn’t co-operate. Of course I was scared for the lives of my family so I went with it. One day they made me help them with an armed robbery, it went bad and I killed someone. I got sentenced for 30 years and that’s how I ended up here.’

After that I told him who I was and how I ended up here, he really was a good guy but just like me he made some bad choices…..


	7. Fighting Your Way To The Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright everyone as promised is here one of the two chapters i will be uploading tonight.
> 
> like i told in earlier chapters, please do leave comments and vote if you liked it. i am here to learn from what you guys think.
> 
> i am mainly writing this as a writers project for school so i could use all the feedback i could get.
> 
> sorry this was a really long autor's note so i will just get on with it now.
> 
> enjoy.

Ashton's P.O.V

12-25-1999

During my life with Frankie and the crew I learned to never back down for anyone, you fight for what’s yours and you never surrender to anyone.

I never thought it would come in handy, but right now as I was sitting here in the prison cell I knew the changes I had to fight were growing by the minute.

It had been around half an hour of me sitting alone at this table, people were watching me like hawks but I wasn’t faced.

There was one guy in particular, he was slender and had quite the muscles.

He had been staring at me for ages and I knew that as soon as the guards would be distracted he would make his move on me, too bad I didn’t let that happen.

It wasn’t until half an hour later that most of the guards left either for a break or to escort prisoners back to their cells. Right now there were about 15 prisoners left with two guards to watch over us.

The guy who had been staring intently at me started to walk over, remaining calm I just looked up at him with a blank expression. ‘So you’re the new one hmm, heard you had some pretty bad accusations but you look like a pussy to me aren’t you boy?’ the guy smirked at me. ‘Bet you want to know pretty bad don’t you?’ I spoke remaining expressionless. ‘Think you can just talk to me like that boy, what a pity now I have to ruin that pretty face of yours.’ He glared before he swung his fist at me, jumping of the bench I was sitting on I grabbed his fist in my arm looking him death in the eye. ‘We will see which face will be ruined after we’re done.’ The man growled at me before retracting his fist from my grip.

A wall of prisoners was surrounding us enough so that the guard wouldn’t notice a thing that was going on.

Swing after swing was thrown at me I managed to dodge almost all of them before I knew it I had the man on the ground with me on top of him throwing punch after punch in his face. By the time the guards had dragged me away my hands were covered in blood, I was seeing red.

I didn’t know what I just did all I knew was the feeling I had, this strong urge to survive.

This urge that might just have gotten me into a really bad situation…


	8. Lost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the next chapter as promised,
> 
> you already know all the blah blah around this being a writers project so leave a comment and vote if you want too.
> 
> enjoy this chapter, there might be a little suprise coming up as well but that will be in the next chapter ;)
> 
> have a nice day x

Calum's P.O.V

12- 26-1999

Here I was sitting on a crappy bed in a prison cell, a place I never thought I would end up.

The boy I shared a cell with was okay, he seemed like a pretty big deal around here and many people stayed away from him but we got on right away.

It was nice to have at least someone in this godforsaken place to keep me grounded.

I had only been here for about five hours and already I was beginning to feel like I was going insane.

The boy’s name I learned was James, he told me all about what to do and what not to do in here. He learned me how to defend myself when necessary but since I was at his side no one seemed to even dare mess with me, I guess he really was a big deal wasn’t he.

After breakfast and a head count to see if everyone was still here we returned to our cells.

I reached under my pillow to grab the only thing I managed to get in here with me, a picture of me and my sister.

I wondered how she was doing right now and what she told our parents, since it all happened they wouldn’t let me speak to her or anyone else aside from the officers in there.

I thought that was gonna changes quickly in here but I soon learned you had to be in prison for at least 5 weeks before you could make any phone calls to the outside world.

I looked at the picture, we took it last spring when we were going to see our family and attend a green day concert in Sydney.

She was so happy to go, it was her first concert and she was glad to see my cousins again.

Of course I was excited to see them again too but I guess it’s different for girls, she just couldn’t stop smiling all the way through the car ride.

Everything was alright back then, I didn’t have to worry about people stealing my stuff or getting beat up in your sleep.

It was just me, my sister and the world back then.

Sitting here I wished I would have noticed what was going on that night so I could have prevented this.

But would it have worked?

This where the thoughts that were slowly driving me insane while I was sitting here staring blankly at the picture in my hands.

I realized that without my sister by my side I was just a lost boy….


	9. Lately I've Been Losing Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey everyone,
> 
> so in the last chapter I was talking about a little surprise, the surprise is a chapter of what happened to Mali-Koa Hood after her brother was taken away in the police car.
> 
> comment what you think it helps me out to make it better.
> 
> Also some people asked me on twitter if Niall was going to escape with the rest of them, To be honest I didn't think about that yet so I decided to let you decide if he will or not just put it in the comments and I will see what has the most votes.
> 
> songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Counting stars- One Republic
> 
> Amnesia- 5SOS
> 
> Story Of my Life- One Direction
> 
> this was really long again sorry for that i talk way to much so enjoy.

Mali-Koa's P.O.V

Here I was standing alone on the street as the police cars were slowly fading in the distance, just a single car remaining in place.

The body was taken away for research and the place was now a crime scene.

‘Miss can we ask you a couple of questions?’ one of the officers asked me.

‘I… euhm yeah go on’ they asked me all kinds of questions about my brother and what we were doing here, I told them everything they needed to know.

Calum was innocent but why didn’t they seem to believe he was?

After they were finally done questioning me one of the officers offered me a ride home but I refused, I needed some fresh air but most of all I needed to let it all sink in.

I set of in the direction of our home again, walking along countless of houses with the lights of TV’s softly flickering inside.

It wouldn’t be long now until the news would be on the TV that a man was shot tonight, I wondered if they would mention my brother but I didn’t think they would. Right now they didn’t know for sure if he did it so they couldn’t mention him right?

I aimlessly walked around, coming across a park I decided to sit down. I just sat there thinking about everything that happened but most of all how my little brother was doing.

When I finally snapped out of my thoughts by a bird flying off from a tree around four hours had passed. Standing up I decided it was time to go home, although I didn’t want to I knew I had to do it. Coming home meant telling my parents everything that happened and I didn’t know if I was ready to do that.

As soon as I set foot in the house my parents came rushing up to me. ‘Honey what happened? We were so worried you were gone so long and then there was this news about a shooting on the way you two always walk home.’ My mother looked at me worried while my father looked around, for a while it was silent until my father spoke up again. ‘Mali where is Calum? Just that simple question was all it took for me to break down crying in my mother’s arms.

After I calmed down enough I told my parents everything, from the shot we heard up until Calum was taken away.

My parents reassured me Calum would be free soon, he had to be there wasn’t any evidence against him we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Little did I know I would have many sleepless nights to come without my brother by my side….


	10. Infirmary Meeting

Michael’s P.O.V

I woke up, blinded by bright white light, but what happened and why was my stomach hurting so much……  
‘Ahh good you’re awake, how are you feeling? You had quite the injuries when they brought you in.’ ‘Injuries? What happened to me?’

‘Ah yes sorry, I forgot you have a concussion how stupid of me. (A concussion what the hell happened to me?) ‘Can you… Ow, can you tell me what happened to me?’ 

‘Oh yes, you were doing your work outside when you got beat up by a gang who go by the name bandits, they have been in this prison for a long time even the guards are scared of them. (I got beat up? Well that explains the pain in my head and stomach) ‘I see, so euhm when can I leave this place? It kind of hurts my eyes.’ I asked the nurse. 

‘Yeah you can go in a bit, just let Luke here check your wounds and you can go.’ (Luke hmm, the guy seems like a right dick to me.)

The nurse walked away while that Luke guy started to check my wounds. 

‘I will make it quick cause unlike some people I don’t want to be here treating stupid people.’ Luke said to me.

‘Stupid people hmm, well I am not the one who is doing a girl’s job here.’ I smirked, laughing at him.

He glared at me before turning away.

‘Alright you’re fine now get the hell out.’ He said walking away to go help someone else I guess.

Getting out of the infirmary a guard brought me back to my cell, coming there I noticed someone else sitting on the other bed. The boy looked up when I got in and smiled at me. ‘hey, you must be my cellmate.’ He said to me. ‘I, well yeah I guess I am.’ I answered sitting down on my bed, flinching at the sudden pain in my stomach. ‘Are you alright there mate? I am Felix by the way.’ ‘Yeah I’m alright I guess, just a little sore and I am Michael.’ I answered. ‘Well nice to meet you Michael, what is your story then hmm? I mean you’re not in prison for fun.’ Felix laughed

After telling him my story he told me his, I had never imagined a guy who seemed so nice to be up to something like that.

He had kidnapped, raped and murdered several woman, during the last disposal of a dead body he was caught and that’s how he came here.

They diagnosed him with multiple personality disorder and said he couldn’t really be held responsible for what he did, he wasn’t himself when he killed those woman which ended in him getting minimal time in prison and mental help.


	11. New Roommates

Calum’s P.O.V

After two weeks in the red wing, the wing were all murderers where placed I was moved to the multicolor wing. You were only moved from wings when your behavior was good. I was glad I was moved but still I had the red band on my clothing which meant I was in for murder. I was escorted to a new room I would be staying in which also meant new roommates. Let’s just hope they will be okay. ‘alright grab your stuff you are moved to another wing.’ A guard spoke up.

Quickly grabbing my stuff I followed the guard. Passing many locked doors we eventually arrived in the other wing. It looked different here. On the walls, leading to different corridors where colors. Each color had its own meaning. Red where I was in meant murder. Blue meant grand theft.Orange meant rape. And so the colors go on.

Walking down the red corridor we stopped at a room at the far back. ‘Alright this will be your new room. Behave and you can stay here.’ The guard said before walking off. Getting into the room I was met with two blondes happily talking to each other. So far they seemed okay, let’s just hope they are.

'Hey you must be the new roommate, my name is Luke and this is Niall.’ The blonde with the lip ring spoke up. ‘yeah I am, my name is Calum.’

After I packed away my stuff and settled on the bed, we began talking. I was glad I was placed in this room. Luke and I instantly hit off and Niall was such an amazing, happy person. You just couldn’t believe boys like this were in prison. But then again, I was in prison to and I didn’t do anything. I was just a bystander who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.


	12. New Roommates 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey everyone,
> 
> i am really sorry for this terribly late update.
> 
> i had a virus on my laptop which prevented me from working on it, luckily the virus is gone now and all of my files where intact so i could continue where i left off.
> 
> i guess this was it.
> 
> it is a kinda short update because i am really bussy but i promise the next one will be longer.
> 
> Bye x Rose

Luke P.O.V

Niall and I were just talking about our family and friends when a new boy was being led into the room. He looked nice but the red band on his uniform indicated he was also in for murder.

Normally I would have stayed far away from people like that but now I was one of those people myself. ‘Hey you must be the new roommate, my name is Luke and this is Niall.’ I spoke up when the boy looked at us. ‘yeah I am, my name is Calum.’ the boy answered after a short silence.

After Calum got settled and packed away his stuff we began talking. I told him I was in for the murder on my father and the story behind it. After I told my story niall told him his story, it was kinda sad how such a sweet and happy boy had to go through so much.

We didn’t really expect Calum to immediately warm up to us and tell us his story but after a bit of talking he did. He told us how he was walking home from the cinema with his sister when they heard something, not thinking much of it they continued walking. When they saw a wounded man lying on the ground they realized what had happened. Calum had gotten down on his knees to help the guy which resulted in him being arrested for murder.

He also told us he was taken away without a second thought of the police, leaving his sister behind in the dark night. When he told us this I could see his eyes getting glassy, he must really love his sister.


	13. Solitary Confinement

Ashton’s P.O.V

After the fight I was taken away to another place in the prison.

It was darker in here and it smelled like death bodies.

I was thrown into a dark and filthy cell, the only things in the room where a bed with a mattress as thin and hard as a wooden plank and a toilet.

I would get food through a hole in the steel cell door.

I don’t know for how long I have been here but after some while with nothing but my thoughts and the rats in here to keep me company I felt like I was slowly going nuts.

I sometimes heard screams or guards telling the medics to take away another deceased prisoner.

I guess many people died in solitary confinement, I couldn’t blame them.

This place is horrible, after I guess about two days I started scratching and drawing things on the wall with a piece of rock. It was the only thing keeping me sane in this hell hole.

I don’t know what day it is anymore, I don’t know if it is day or night.

I lost all sense of living, the things I made on the wall have no significance to me anymore.

I feel like I am left to die here.

I could have been here for days, weeks or even months and I don’t know for how long they will keep me in here.

I knew what I did wasn’t smart but if I hadn’t done anything to fight back I would already be death.

They put a dark blue band under the one I already had for aggressive behavior.

I wasn’t sure if I would ever get out of here alive but one thing I knew for sure, I would never go back to my old live.


	14. Becoming Friends Or Remaining Enemies?

Michael’s P.O.V

Somewhere during the second week I met a boy named niall, we had the same day task and immediately got along well.

I got to know Niall was 20 years old and came from Ireland, he moved her to get a job but soon got into trouble because of his so called friends.

I told him my name and age and where I came from, soon we were talking like we had been friends for years.

Today niall invited me to go lunch with him and his roommates, I think he mentioned one was called Calum and the other was Duke but I’m not sure. 

I walked into the cafeteria and got some food, I scanned the room for the happy blonde lad soon finding him at the corner table.

I walked over and greeted him and the boy next to him.

The boy was indeed called Calum and he was pretty cool.

The three of us talked for a bit before he came, Niall’s other roommate.

It wasn’t Duke like I thought I heard, it was Luke the guy from the infirmary.

When we last met in the infirmary I hated him with all my guts and I could tell he didn’t exactly like me either.

I could see Luke was just as shocked as I was as he froze at the table.

He looked from me to Niall and back but remained silence.

Deciding I could use some friends in this hell hole I was going to be nice to him.

I greeted him and smiled, apologizing for what happened in the infirmary.

Luke looked a bit skeptic but accepted my apologies and sat down with us.

Near the end of lunch all of us where talking to each other like we had known each other since kindergarten, it was nice to have some friends in here.

Especially since I would be in here for more than 15 years.

\------------------------------------

Luke’s P.O.V

A couple weeks ago Niall told me he had met someone during his task.

He told me and Calum the guy was in here for murder as well and that he had red hair.

I vaguely remembered the red haired dude I had to take care of that day in the infirmary but I didn’t think it was him.

The guy niall talked about seemed cool and really funny, the guy from the infirmary was rude and had no manners at all.

This morning niall came in saying he had invited the guy to join us for lunch, Calum and I agreed besides we were pretty curious to meet him.

Today I got the task of cleaning up all the bathrooms and toilets.

The task took a little bit longer than expected and so I was late for lunch.

When I finally was ready I changed out of the filthy outfit and washed my hands, when I had done that I set foot to the cafeteria.

Arriving at the cafeteria there was a pretty long line, I waited and eventually settled for some pizza some yoghurt and some milk.

I knew Niall always sat in the far corner and so without looking I walked over, when I arrived I looked up to greet Niall and Calum only to freeze the second I looked up.

There he was, the red haired dude from the infirmary.

I guess he was the one Niall talked about then, I just couldn’t really imagine him being friendly.

I looked from him to Niall and back for a moment not saying anything, after a while the dude decided to speak up.

He greeted me telling me his name and apologizing for what happened those weeks ago in the infirmary.

I looked at him skeptically but eventually I accepted his apology and sat down.

Near the end of lunch all of us where talking to each other as if we had known each other since kindergarten. It was nice to have some friends in a place like this


	15. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey everyone,
> 
> i am so sorry i haven't updated in like a month i don't even really have an excuse for it other than that i am just a total prick.
> 
> but anyways here is the next chapter.
> 
> Do you think it is worth it too escape or should they stay and sit their time out?
> 
> Lots of love Rose x

3th person P.O.V

It has been about two months of us being in here now, the five of us had become very good friends in this time.

We knew it wasn’t really smart what we were about to do but we just couldn’t stand being in here anymore.

You would understand right? No one wants to be locked up in prison for things they didn’t do nor had the control over.

During the following weeks we were busy making escape plans for as long as we could.

The plans we begun with weren’t all that good, like knocking a guard down and dressing up as him to get out.

But as the weeks passed by our plans were starting to get better and better.

Niall came up with the plan to escape at night when there weren’t that many guards around.

we planned on making molds to copy the keys of the doors, we also collected stuff like shovels or screwdrivers to get out.

a week or five later we had perfected our plan.

we made scissors out of stuff we found, we had copied the keys by using plastic molds.

we got our hands on the map of the prison and we had planned out our route to escape.

our cels were on the second floor so here is what we were going to do.

a guard would be patroling the halls at 1:00AM and then again at 2AM this meant we had an hour to get our plan to work.

first of we would use the fake key to open the cell right after the first patroll rond.

then we would walk to the staircase remaining in the dark areas were the cameras wouldn't see us.

arriving at the staircase we would carefully make our way down, paying attention to the surroundings to make sure there weren't any guards around.

when on the bottom floor we would have to get past the reception where 1 or more guards would be sitting.

we would do this by staying away from the windows and wearing black clothes to blend into the dark.

Arriving outside we would have to make a run for it, avoinding the big seeker lights.

We would have to cut a hole in the fence and get out as fast as possible.

That wasn't it, we would have to get out of the country fast.

We would have to leave our families behind and start a new life somewere else.

Somewere they wouldn't find us.

We would have to stay on alert for the rest of our lives.

We would have to steal and break in to get food.

We would never live a normal live again.

So was it really worth it?


	16. Leaving A Friend Behind.

3th Person P.O.V

 

Another month later our plan could be set into action.

We had all the keys and equipment we needed to get out of this prison.

Right now all we had to do was wait until nightfall to get into action.

 

During the free hour we all went into our shared cell to look over the plan one more to time.

After we double checked everything we just needed to talk to Niall, he had been really silent during it all and it almost looked like he could burst any second.

Michael took his change and spoke up. 'Niall are you alright?'

Niall's head shot up, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 'Yeah i'm fine it's just... I'm not coming with you.'

All our heads turned to him, now paying full attention.

'What do you mean you are not coming with us? this is our best change to escape.' Ashton said, looking confused.

Niall sighed before he spoke up again looking sad 'I mean i am not going to escape, i can sit out my punishment and then get back to my family. besides it isn't that long before i get out'

we all nodded, of course we understood his point of vieuw, we knew we never would be able to see our family again if we escaped but atleast we would be out of this hell hole.

Niall just couldn't bare the thought of never seeing his family again, he loved his family to death.

 

The rest of the day we all stayed close together, this would be the last day we would have with Niall by our side, we were all going to miss the happy go lucky little irish boy we had grown to like so much over the past months.

We talked about irrelevant things like football and animals but we also taked about our lives and about what we were going to do.

 

All there was left now was the escape and wether it would work or not our lives would never be the same again.

In the evening right before the head count we all said goodbye to Niall, we wished each other good luck with our lives.

 

When everything was dark and only the night watch was left we put our plan in action

 

 

*3:00 AM*

At 3AM when the guards just did their round we put our plan in action.

We changed our orange uniform for black clothing we had managed to sneak in, Walking through the shadows in the hallways we remained unseen by the camera's.

Michael was in front with the keys we needed to get to the staircases and the reception, Behind him was Ashton followed by Calum and Luke.

Luke was holding a bag with the tools to get through the fence without taking too much time or trouble.

 

We reached the staircase within 5 minutes, Michaal immediately put the key in and turned it as we were waiting in anxiety if it would work.

To our relief a soft clicking sound was heard and the door opened.

We cascaded down the stairs careful not to make to much sound or make a wrong move.

 

Reaching the door that led to the reception we let out a sigh of relief, this was it. This was our escape.

Putting in the key and twisting the lock the door opened, now we just had to cross the reception to the front door and then we would be outside.

Michael took a step forward and we were just about to follow him when we hoord another pair of footsteps.

We all froze looking around to try and find out were the sound was coming from.

The sound seemed to be coming from the opposite side of the hall and the light of a flash light came into vieuw, We quickly went back into the little hall of the staircase and closed the door soundless.

We ducked looking through the little window in the door, the guard passed the door and went into the main ground prison area were the death cels were.

When we were for certain that the guard was gone we rushed to the front door and outside, closing the door it made a loud squeeking noice and so we quickly hid in the shadows.

No one seemed to have noticed the sound though and we went down on the floor, crawling over to the fence on our stomachs to avoid beeing seen by the guards in the towers.

We reached the fence without to much trouble and Calum grabbed the sciccors you usually use for a hedge to get through the thick metal of the fence.

It took longer than we had expected it to take and so Michael and Luke went on lookout while Ashton helped Calum with the fence.

About fifteen minutes later we were throught the fence running for our lifes, never to look back again.

We did it, we escaped the prison.


	17. After The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right way right now.
> 
> I started at the clinic on the 17th of August 2015 and I will be here for 1 whole year meaning I have little to no time to work on any updates but I will try my best because writing also makes me somewhat happy again.
> 
> this means that I will have therapy everyday all day long and since I only get the weekends off I will visit my family and friends in that time, this means I won't have time to really write at all.
> 
> so I will try and upload all remaining chapters I wrote or was working on and after that I will be afk for a while.
> 
> I do love you all and I will remain to check after everything and make sure everything is okay with my stories so if you comment I will still try to answer as fast as I can.
> 
> thank you all for your understanding now this is way too long so onto the next chapter now.

Ashton's P.O.V.

If you think escaping a prison is hard try being on the run after.

It has been two days since the four of us escaped the prison and it hasn't been easy in the slightest, the constant awareness that people can see you and you can get caught at any moment is scaring the crap out of me.

 

Right now we had passed the border and managed to get onto a cruise ship, we didn't know were it would take us but we couldn't stay in Australia anymore.

we managed too sneak in some food and water so we wouldn't starve to death and now we would just have to wait before the cruise would deck somewhere and we could get of.

 

To kill some time we decided to just talk to each other and play some stupid childish game of truth or dare although we couldn't really do much of the dare part in case someone would come down and see us.

we didn't know how long we had been down there it could have been hours it could have been days but when your on the run every single minute feels like a lifetime to you. eventually though the cruise docked and we managed to sneak off. that's when we realized were we were, London.

We didn't know if we could stay here for long but for now it had to do, we managed to rent a small rundown flat which was way too small for the four of us but we had to take our lives back.

maybe a makeover and some new identities would do, of course I would rather keep my own name but the risk of being caught was to big to even consider the option of keeping it.

we all know we will never see our family again but at least we still had each other to build on when it got hard.

let's just hope we will be safe.

 

 

Calum's P.O.V

after wandering the streets of London for a while I managed to find someone to get us fake identities. sure it wasn't the best option to get into this underworld kind of businesses like drugs and fake id's when you just escaped a prison but we really didn't have many options, besides we got his name and everything from Niall before we left. the guy really had it all worked out better than we did.

I still felt bad for leaving him behind but it was his own choice right there was nothing I could do about it.

it took about 3 hours for the guy to contact us again telling us to meet him at the old rundown factory about a mile away from our flat and so we went there.

Arriving at the factory the guy walked up to us giving us our fake ID's and some money he said a friend told him to give to us. 

We took it and after that the guy just sort of vanished, I didn't really mind he was kind of creepy but still he did help us out.

The four of us walked home and went to work.

I cut my hair a bit and put some blond streaks in, after that I got some new tattoo's like a skull and some black roses.

Ashton didn't really change his hair except for not gelling it back anymore but letting it hang in golden blond curls around his face, after that he put in some greyish contacts.

Luke got a lip ring and cut his hair but didn't change much else.

As for Michael he died his hair blond blue-ish, got an eyebrow piercing, some studs in his ears and some more tattoo's.

 

after all of that we all changed our clothes from the normal boy clothes we had to the tight ripped jeans, band shirts and leather jackets with combat boots and that was it we looked like completely different persons(pic on the side it's basically just fetus 5sos versus 5sos now) 

The following week we were busy getting a somewhat normal life back. Ash and Mikey got a job at the local store and Luke and I managed to work at a car repair shop during the weekends, it didn't bring in much money but it was enough to live off. We found some cheap furniture to place into our flat and we decided to just eat canned or microwaved food for the time being. 

On Tuesday at around 8pm we were sitting on the sofa watching the news when we first saw it. A wanted order for the four of us, police investigation showed no sign of us leaving the country but they were keeping all options open we might have crossed the boarder. The pictures they showed were taken the first day we got into prison, as I looked around at the other boys I noticed how much we had changed in that short amount of time. All of us looked nothing like the scared boys they showed on the pictures. It seemed we all suddenly grew up too fast, Luke and Ashton even got a slight beard. 

But even if we did grow up too fast all that matters is that we are together and safe for now.


	18. Judgement Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey everyone,
> 
>  
> 
> i'm sorry it has taken me so long to update again I just can't seem to find enough time between all my therapies and everything else.
> 
>  
> 
> I will try to update whenever I have the time though so yeahh.
> 
> well then, I hope you all like it.
> 
>  
> 
> lots of love.

Michael's P.O.V

It was about three months after our escape from prison when Niall's friend contacted us.

At first we thought he wanted something in return for helping us back when we escaped prison but it turned out it wasn't him who needed our help at al. as Luke and Calum where working ashton and I decided to meet up with the guy to see what he wanted.

 

So at 8pm that evening we met under the old subway bridge three blocks down from were we life.

His figure appeared from the darkness pushing a letter in my hand and without saying anything at all he just disappeared again.

 

The letter seemed to have gone a long way as it was ripping in some places and turned a slight yellowish color. I didn't know what it was but I recognized the red stamp from somewhere. 

It almost looked like...... like the prison stamp?

but why would we get a letter from prison? was it from Niall? was he alright?

I decided to leave these questions for now and return to our home with ashton, waiting for Luke and Calum to come home to open the mystery letter.

They did come home about three hours later when their shifts were over. After we told them everything we knew so far about the letter we sat down at the table to open it.

what we found was not at all what we expected nor wanted to see.

inside the envelope was a letter which indeed designated from the prison, more importantly it was from Niall and seeing as he writes he got a dead penalty for helping us he may be in great danger.

I looked away with tears in my eyes as Luke read the letter out loud word for word.

 

 

hey boys,

by the time this letter get's to you I don't know where I am but I have to tell you a few things.

after you guys escaped one of the prison guards came to get me, apparently they know I have been helping you guys and now they want to know where you ran of too.

Don't worry I will never tell them, I just hope that the four of you can live a somewhat happy and normal live again.

I am writing this letter to say goodbye to you all.

since I wouldn't tell them where you guys are they gave me the dead penalty for helping with the escape.

I will get transferred to the dead cells in about a week after that I have no idea how long it will take before the day of judgment will arrive.

let's be clear I am only writing this letter to tell you guys not to worry and to tell you that all my friends are at your service when you need them.

I may be getting the dead penalty but you all need to stay strong and built a new live okay?

In the envelope I have included a note with all the numbers of my friends, an explanation for everything and some money I had hidden away behind a loose brick in my cell.

goodluck boys

until me meet again, 

Niall Horan

 

 

 

meanwhile back in prison

'Tell us where they escaped to right now or your punishment will get worse!' one of the guards in the room screamed in my face.

I just shook my head too weak to do much more than that, I just couldn't betray them.

 

punch after punch were thrown at my stomach and face the pain growing almost unbearable.

'I will give you one last chance boy tell me were they are we both know that you know their location.' I just shook my head again, whatever happened I couldn't betray them.

'very well then, gentlemen take him back to his cell and bump up the date of his hanging maybe he will talk then' And with a last devilish laugh the man disappeared through the door.

Immediately the other man jumped into action, releasing my arms from the chuckles chained to the wall and dragging me back to my cell where they just threw me onto the ground like I was some piece of trash.

The last thing I could hope for was that that Michael and the others got my letter before I blacked out completely, all of my thoughts disappearing with the ever growing darkness in my mind.

 

I don't know for how long I have been out, can't even tell the difference between day and night anymore.

 

the cell I'm in is underground and pitch black except for the small light hanging from the ceiling.

The only way I know what day it is, is because I keep marking them on the wall. Depending on when the guards come every morning to get me some bread and water.

 

let's just hope the boys have received my letter by now, I don't want to go without them knowing everything.

I hated myself for lying to them.

yes I may be innocent in the murder I have been convicted for but I did commit a murder.

 

if only I would have never known what that bastard did to my girlfriend I wouldn't be here at all...


End file.
